Night of 1000 Horrors
by Ryoukitten
Summary: Anzu excepts a dare to save Yuugi's life, but it might cost her own!
1. The Dare

-1Oh my God...How did I end up in a place like this? It was those morons! I swear when I get out, I'll kill them!! That is if I get out of this mad house alive! Let me start over...

My name is Anzu Mazaki. I'm a junior ins high school, and I have a pretty good life. No not normal, but good. You see, I am in alot of clubs and after school programs, so that makes me a target for many pranks and jokes. My friends help me out with problems, all 5 of them...Well, 4... There is Yuugi, and we have been friends since childhood. Jonouchi and Honda used to pick on Yuugi, but after awhile, they loosened up. Otogi tried to run Yuugi's grandpa out of a card shop job, but he changed for the better. I said 5 before, because I thought I could trust someone else...

His name is Ryou. He's nice, but is quite strange...I wouldn't put it past him, but he could kill us. He looks at us strangely, and seems to be hanging in the back all the time. He seems to be the dark shadow that looms over our head...Not to sound mean, but I really don't trust him...

A couple of kids were picking on Yuugi, and tried to throw him into this house. Now the house in question is called Himitosho Horror, or House of 1000 Horrors. They say that the home was based off of every American and Japanese horror movie, that involves a home coming to life, or a mad man living in the house. Of course, I had to step in some that those boys wouldn't hurt Yuugi. I threatened them and they made an offer I couldn't refuse. It was either that I go and spend the night in that house, or sleep with each of the boys. You know I would rather sleep in the house... Now they have Yuugi captive, and I can't get him, unless they have proof I was in the house. So now I'm sitting in this house, watching the sun go down, and I could swear I keep seeing someone out the corner of my eye that looks like Ryou...The figure has long flowing white hair, and a gown. Not a sleeping gown, but a hospital gown. It didn't bother me, but then I thought about what happened to Ryou last weekend. He was in an accident. His bike was totaled, and he wasn't allowed to be in school until he healed. He kept showing up, and getting scolded by the teachers.

A day before I left to go into this house, there was a rumor about Ryou going around. We knew he was in a bad accident, but they were saying that he was in such bad condition, the doctors pulled the plug. They say he died the day before, and some students went to visit him. He didn't die, because he always showed up to class early. Whenever I asked Yuugi if he saw Ryou, he would give me a sad look, and say he moved on. Now I was scared. There was someone else in the house with me, I could feel it. But if what everyone says is true, then I'm in a house with Ryou's ghost!!!


	2. Eerie Feelings

-1With the sun fully gone, I was scared. I had my bag right next to me, and had a small fire going in the fire place. I sat in the living room, still too scared to move, or turn around. My heart rate picked up everytime I heard a creak in the house. I told myself it was only the wind, or a rat. EEWW!! Creepy! Something slid across the floor, and I picked up my feet. A shriek left my lungs, and the thing automatically vanished. Maybe whatever it was must have been more afraid of me, than I was of it. I turned slowly and looked at the wall. Nope. I was wrong. The only thing that awful shadow did was slide up the wall.

It now stood, just a round blob of nothing. It had no shape, and was starting to creep me out. "Who is there?!" I shouted, praying that whatever it was would answer by not hacking me into pieces. The figure on the wall swayed a bit, and started to take a real shape. It shaped itself, and I nearly passed out with shock. It had a shape like it was Ryou! Now I know I'm nuts! Or seeing things! I rubbed my eyes in disbelief, and shook my head. That horrid thing didn't vanish, but instead it just stood there. Its head cocked to the side, and looked like a confused puppy. I was scared, but decided to try something. I opened my mouth, and whispered a name.

"R-Ryou?" In a flash, the flame was put out by a gust of wind, that seemed to come out of nowhere. Now I was in the dark, wondering if what I saw was really Ryou. Soon a small flame started up in the fire place, and I felt some relief. Then with a crack, the flame shot straight up, and was a blueish green in color. My heart rate was now going off the scale. I had tears forming in my eyes. Ryou! Are you there?!" I called out again, praying that the fire wouldn't do that trick again and go out. Instead I saw the figure on the wall, and it nodded its head 'yes' . So it was Ryou that was in the house with me! But how?! "Ryou! How did you get into this house?" I questioned the figure on the wall.

"Because this is where all sprits go...When they can't make their way out of limbo." A voice said from behind me, causing me to turn around fast. I shrieked, and fell over.

"Anzu? Anzu? Are you alright?" a voice echoed through my mind. "Unh..." I slowly sat up, and came face to face with Ryou. "Gayah!!!" I screamed. It was an awful sight to see. Ryou had so many scars on him, and each look like they hadn't have stopped bleeding! His right arm looked like it was skinned, and torn. "Anzu..."Ryou looked hurt by my scream. "Oh...I'm sorry..It's just that..." I went to hug him, but fell right through him! I almost screamed again, but didn't. "You are...?" "Dead? I'm afraid so..." Ryou lowered his head. I gripped my bow that was on my uniform's shirt, and cried for a second.


	3. Narrow Escape

-1 Ryou stood before, eyes shaded by his hair. I felt every inch of fear in my body start to take it over. "You…Can't be alive…You died!" I cried out, and ran through a dark hallway. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I didn't want to stay there. I turned and saw that no one was following me, so I began to slow down, but I wasn't going to stop here. I ended up stopping after realizing that it was sort of safe. My breath had yet to catch up with me, so I stood against a wall, and slid my way down. I slumped onto the floor, and let out a whimper. I knew today was not going to end well.

The floor somehow shifted underneath me, causing it to open. I let out a scream, and slid down a long, silver slide to wherever it led to. I didn't like how this was going, and tried to get up, but my loafers didn't allow me much freedom to move. I ended up sliding all the way down into what looked like a boiler room. I hit the floor with a thump, and groaned in pain. "Great…Just great. Now I have no idea where I am!" I muttered to myself. I stood, and saw the room had one large boiler in the corner of it, and a basket. Leaning against the wall was a broom stick, and I went over and picked it up. I knew this might come in handy later.

As I moved the broom stick into my possession, the basket shifted slightly. Now I knew things were about to go from bad to worse. I wasn't going to take a chance, and I smacked that basket across the room with the brush part of the broom. It hit the wall, and let out a loud, shrill scream. I dropped the broom stick, and covered my ears. "God! So loud!! Make it stop!" I screamed, as warm tears streamed down my face in pain. The noise had to stop soon, or my ears were going to bleed. I looked to my left, and saw a door.

I took in that direction, and yanked the door open. I had to get away from that noise. I ran out of the room, leaving the noise and, sadly, my broom stick behind. I knew that was going to be trouble. Yuugi and Jonouchi had shown me enough horrors movies to teach me what not to do in a situation like this, and I screwed up! I left behind a potential weapon! That was how most characters would die; no weapon.

Then it hit me; I had a small pocket knife in my sock. I stopped running, and pulled it out. The small, red handle shone in the dimly lit light. I knew it wouldn't do much, but it would be better than nothing. I started running again, hoping that I would find something else that would be best suited for a weapon. A door opened behind me, and I looked around for a place to hide. No where! I didn't want to turn around, but something inside told me to.

I turned when I heard a growling noise, and nearly shrieked. It was a creature on all fours, and drool dripped from it razor sharp fangs. Its claws came in and out at times, and its large body geared up to run. As it charged at me, I took off screaming for help. No one could hear me. I looked around. No other doors and no other escapes. The creature was closing in, and I could feel its breath on my legs.

I looked up, and saw a pipe going from one part of the ceiling to the next. By it was a door in the ceiling, that probably led to the attic. That was my way out! I jumped into the air, grabbed the pipe, and swung to kick the ceiling door open. I let my legs go inside the opening, and saw the beast run under me, and tried skidding to a stop. It turned around, and growled at me, and started running again. I knew if I didn't get up, that thing was going to kill me. I slid my legs in further, let the pipe go, and swing my top half into the opening, just as the beast tried to snap at me. It stopped, skidded, and tried to jump to get into the opening. I closed the door in a flash, and took off running in the new area.


End file.
